Frisk
Summary Frisk is the main protagonist of Undertale, who is controlled by The Anomaly . Throughout the game Frisk will either make friends, or kill everything in their path deciding on what you choose. In-game they're supposedly a mute, but they're capable of speaking on the phone with people. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-B, possibly higher | 10-A, possibly 9-C | At Least 9-B, possibly higher | Unknown Name: Frisk, Kiddo '''(By sans ), My Child (By Toriel ), HUMAN (By Papyrus) '''Origin: Undertale Gender: Unknown Age: Unknown, possibly 12 or lower. Classification: Human Child, Time Traveller Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Characteristics, Skill in Weaponry(Can use a huge assortment of weapons) Time Travel (Can go back to a point in time via determination) | All previous powers and abilities, Resistance to Attacks on the Soul (Can survive attacks to their SOUL), | All previous powers and abilities to a greater extent, Resistance to Heat (Unaffected by heat from the MTT-Brand Oven that burned down Undyne's house) | All previous powers and abilities to a greater extent, Regeneration (Likely Low-Mid, can use their DETERMINATION to put their "SOUL" back together), Self-Resurrection (Can Refuse Death) 'Attack Potency: At least Wall Level, possibly higher '''(As stated by the "librarby" books, humans in their physical forms are far stronger than monsters. Putting Frisk logically above monsters like Mettaton and Asgore) | Athlete Level, possibly 'Peak Human Level '(While referred to as just a child, Frisk is capable of holding their own against weaker monsters) | 'At least Wall Level, possibly higher '(Defeated Asgore in combat, however, as stated by the librarby, monsters are weaker when they don't want to fight) | 'Unknown '(Wasn't capable of harming Asriel but could resist his attacks). 'Speed: Supersonic, likely higher '(Superior to monsters physically) | 'Supersonic, likely higher '(Could dodge Gaster blasters which shoot before the sound is made. Frisk knife goes at the same speed as the empty gun. ) | Supersonic, likely higher | Unknown (Could somewhat struggle in a timeless void) '''Lifting Strength: Unknown | Unknown | Unknown, possibly Regular Human | Unknown Striking Strength: At least Wall, possibly higher | Athletic, possibly Peak Human ' '| At least Wall, possibly higher | Unknown [http://characterrealms.wikia.com/wiki/Durability Durability]: At least Wall Level, possibly higher |'' Athlete Level, possibly Peak Human Level | At least Wall Level, possibly higher '(Tanked hits from Asgore) | '''Spatium Level '(Tanked a hit from Asriel meant to destroy the timeline) 'Stamina: 'Average | Average | Average | Limitless 'Range: 'Standard Melee Range '''Standard Equipment: '''Cell Phone, Dog Residue, Assortment of Weapons ranging from knives to guns, different types of clothes 'Intelligence: Very High '''(Can solve many challenging Puzzles within the Underground) '''Weaknesses: '''Can be forced into soul combat. | Lacking killing intent makes their attacks weaker. | Nothing notable | Nothing notable '''Key: '''Physical Form | SOUL Form (Without Determination) | SOUL Form (With Some Determination) | SOUL Form (Full Determination) Gallery Frisk by sasucchi95-d9sx6zl.jpg|Frisk(Fan Art) Images.png|Frisk having their hand hold by Toriel Tenor (1).gif Fights '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: [http://characterrealms.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:4367#12 Madeline (Celeste)]' - Madeline's Profile (Some Determination Frisk Key was used, Part of Me Fusion for Madeline was used)' Inconclusive Matches: Category:Protagonists Category:Time Traveller Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9 Category:Undertale Category:Unknown Tier Category:Knife users Category:Indie Game Category:Video Game Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Characters Category:Weapon Users